


A Friendly Intervention

by TonyandJasonsGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A Friend Intervenes, Barisi - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Finally Telling Each Other How They Feel, M/M, Not Telling Each Other How They Feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyandJasonsGirl/pseuds/TonyandJasonsGirl
Summary: Emma is an ADA who works in the Major Crimes squad and has been friends with Rafael Barba for quite a few years, becoming friends with Sonny Carisi a bit later on. In the time that she has known them, she finally got both of them to confess their feelings for one another to her, and even though she has tried to make them talk she's not done anything to get them together. With the events of the day when Carisi is nearly killed by Tom Cole, as they talk in her office they don't realize that Barba has overheard them talking, will the events of the day end up being the push they need to get them both together? And what does their future bring?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been toying around with this idea for a while now over writing a Barisi story for a while now and have finally done it! The inspiration for this story came from season 18 episode Next Chapter, but for this story, it ended slightly differently to how it did on the episode and was also based on a prompt I was given about someone overhearing a conversation.

A Friendly Intervention

As soon as Emma had seen Olivia’s name come up on her cell phone screen she had gone straight into worrying mode about what could have happened to Sonny Carisi, and even though once she had answered it she was a little bit more assured that things were ok, she was still a little bit worried about how he would be if the shock of the events that had happened were going to be once they had set in a bit more. She had agreed though that she would look after him for the night, and that Olivia could bring him to her at the DA’s office seeing as she was working late, but she would then take him back to the apartment where she could keep an eye on him.

When Olivia bought him and even though she had known what had happened, she was still in some shock herself seeing him look so pale and having him being so quiet was a little unnerving.

While he took a seat on the sofa in her office, she and Olivia went to talk quietly in the office of the paralegal that had been assigned to her as an ADA for the major crimes unit, where she then asked: "How's he been?"

Olivia replied, "To start with he seemed ok, but I think the shock of things began to hit him a bit after getting back and he went into the restroom to get the remaining blood off his face that he'd not got off while we were still at the scene, as he just went through the motions of completing some of the paperwork before I told them all to call it a night and he just seemed to get very quiet."

“Ok, I’ll keep an eye on him. I’m just virtually finished up here, so we won’t be long.”

Olivia then asks “Do you think that he’ll be ok or should I put him in for a sick day tomorrow?”

“I think he might be fine, but for now let’s just say that we’ll play things by ear and that if he doesn't seem to be coming out of it by later tonight, I'll drop you a call or text early in the morning so that you'll know."

With that Olivia agrees and then leaves.

To start with Emma just gets on with the work that she's doing, in some ways enjoying the peace and quiet, but in others still feeling a bit unnerved about the silence coming from Sonny as she is so used to him being so gregarious and having a constant chatter from him.

After completing what she was doing she began to get packed up, and once doing it she then left her bag and coat on her desk, as she went over to the sofa and sat down next to Sonny, taking his hand in hers feeling the tremors from his shaking running through it, as she said: "Do you want to talk about this?"

She did then relax slightly more as he came back at her with “I do, but I don’t want you head shrinking me thank you very much.”

She then smiled with hearing some of the normal Sonny seeming to come back again, seeing as the two of them had been friends for a very long time, and even though they had met when she had been a lecturer at Fordham Law, he did also know about her previous life of being a psychologist before she had taken up the law instead, and it had always been a running joke with the two of them whenever she had told him to go to her if he really needed it following a tough case or something like that, he would always say he would talk to her as long as she never head shrunk him because he didn't want that to be apart of their friendship.

He then let go of a great big sigh as he then said: "You know the moment that I felt that gun on my head, I did really think that my time was up you know, and then all these thoughts began to run through my head about how stupid I’d been to get myself into that situation, and how you and my family would be feeling at getting the call telling you what had happened to me, then I saw lieu out of the corner of my eye and for a few seconds that of course felt a lot longer than that I still thought that he was going to shoot me as his finger began to pull on the trigger, but I still jumped at the noise when she pulled the trigger and he fell away from me.”

As he begins shaking, even more, she lets go of his hand and takes him into a hug and jokingly says to him "Well, if the worst thing of all had happened, know this that once I finally got up there with you too, I would have well and truly been kicking your butt for you have been so stupid."

“I had a feeling that you would do that.”

She chuckles and then as the two of them let go of one another as she then says “And I bet that you were also thinking of another person too and having so many regrets about not telling them how you feel about them because you don’t think they feel the same way about you too?”

He replies "In many ways, you could say that I know that it always seems like he hasn't had anyone special in his life for as long as I've known him, and everyone in the squad has said the same thing, but you know that I love having our friendship in the way that it is, and I'm just scared that I'll end up losing that too if I do go and say something about how I feel about him and end up embarrassing myself, the trouble is that today has shown me how short life can be and that I should perhaps say something, but then I just think that I should perhaps wait until I've had a little bit of a think about this and then make an approach, especially at the moment with everything that I do have going around in my head."

She then turns and says “Dominick Carisi you have used that as an excuse not to say anything for a little while now with the I need to think about what I need to say to him and how to put it for quite some time now, and so far what have you done absolutely nothing. Yes I agree that perhaps having that conversation may not be a good idea after what has happened today, but you should also listen to your heart and try to tell him, you never know he may surprise you and feel the same way that you do about him, but if you do not say anything this time and I do mean this I will lock you both in a room somewhere and I will not let the two of you out of it until the two of you have talked it all out and I’m only going to give you a couple of weeks to actually do it.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll make sure that I do it.”

"I'm going to say that I believe you, but I do still have my doubts that you will do it."

After that, he then says “So have you finished with this lecture now and can we please go and get something to eat?”

She gives him one final hug and responds "If that's what you want to do?" Then as she gets up from her place and goes to get her jacket and other stuff, but then notices that the man in question that they had just been talking about has been standing just outside the doorway with what looks like a file for her in his hand, so with that, she then quickly adds "Just put that on hold for a minute, I just need to do something else first." And with that ushers Rafael Barba out of the way and closes the door behind her, as she then says to him "How much of that did you exactly hear?"

He replies “Most of it, I came to bring you this Laughton file that you asked for, what’s happened and is he ok?”

She says “You haven’t heard?”

He shrugs and says “No the end of the court case I was doing didn’t get the jury verdict in until late, so I’ve been out of communication for a while.”

She sighs and scrubs a hand over her face as she replies “I’ll let him tell you if he wants too, but let’s just say that he had a bit of a close call today and that’s why he’s here with me because Liv called to tell me what had happened and asked me to keep an eye on him because of worrying about the shock setting in, as he's finally been talking things through though I think that he might just be getting through it now."

He then puts a hand on her shoulder and says “So you’re telling me that he has something to say, which I’m guessing is to me?”

She answers “Rafi, I know that the two of us have been friends for a lot longer than I’ve been friends with Sonny for, but yes there is something he has been wanting to say to you for a while, although I don't think it's a good idea for you both to talk it out while he's still got so much going through his head, as well as still having the shock running around him at the moment."

“Even so you still don’t believe that he will ever say something to me, do you?”

She shrugs and answers “No, I don’t think that he will do, as let’s just say each time he’s gone to say something to you about things he’s talked himself out of it again.” She then pokes him in the chest as she then adds “But Rafael Barba I can also say the same thing about you too in all of this. Look I made a promise to myself ages ago now that I would not do anything to interfere with the two of you, but I am beginning to lose some of my patients.”

“But you wouldn’t lock us in a room surely?”

She steps into his personal space and says "Do you really want to try me councilor?"

He puts his hands up in surrender and answers "No, no I don't think I do somehow, as I think that I know you too well councilor." He pauses and then says "Ok, can you do me a favor?"

“And what’s that?”

“If I promise that I won’t go anywhere near a certain subject, unless something comes up of course, but will you just leave us alone to talk for a while?”

She sighs and responds "I can do that, I tell you what I'll go and get us all a coffee and take some time in getting it. I'll just come in with you to get my coat and cell so that you can call me if you need me."

He takes a hand and gives it a little squeeze as he says quietly “Thank you.”

As he lets go of her hand she then says “I will at some point say something to him as well, but Rafael Barba you also have my word that if something good does end up coming out of this, if you end up hurting him in any way then I will kill you and it will be the same for him if he hurts you in any way too, but I do also want a promise from the both of you that if at any time you have any arguments or anything like that I will be here for you both to talk too, but I will not take sides or want to be put in the middle of you both. I love you both, perhaps you that bit more because of us having known each other that bit longer, and I don’t want to end up losing either of you.”

He hugs her and as he let's go says "I promise you I will never do anything to hurt him, and I certainly wouldn't put you in the middle of anything between us, because I don't want to lose you as a friend."

With that they then both head into her office once more, she takes the file from Rafael and says "Thanks for that." Then as she puts her coat on and puts her cell into her pocket she adds "I’m going to get some coffee, and I hope that I can trust you both if I leave you two alone for a few minutes, if you do need me then I do have my cell.”

Sonny ends up being the one that replies “We’ll be ok.”

She then goes and gives both of them a kiss on their cheeks, with a last warning of "Behave" on her lips, as she takes her leave and leaves the two of them alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Rafael and Sonny to have a little bit of a talk while Emma leaves the two of them alone in her office!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get down to them talking and I will admit that it did take a couple of re-writes before I finally got to the point where I was reasonably happy with this, and I hope that you all enjoy it!

** Chapter 2. **

After she leaves them Rafael shuts the door before he then joins Sonny on the sofa and he says “So, what did happen to you today?”

Sonny looks at him with some surprise as he responds “You didn’t hear anything?”

"No, I didn't hear anything at all, or rather the last that I did hear was that you and Liv were just on the way to rescue the woman that Tom Cole had kidnapped, but then we got word that the jury was back on the case that we'd just tried, so I had to go into lockdown while that was going on. I then didn't hear anything else until I saw that you were here, Em told me some things, but said that I would have to ask you about the rest of it."

Sonny replies “It was a nightmare, me and the lieu went into the building where Tom Cole was keeping her, and while we were waiting for everyone we’d called in to turn up. The next thing I knew was I’d got up the stairs and got into a room where she was, she tried to warn me that he was there behind the door, but I was too slow and the next thing I knew Cole had got the gun barrel at my head. I know that it wasn’t, but it felt like hours, all of a sudden I saw Liv out of the corner of my eye and really tried hard not to react to see her and somehow moved slightly and she took the shot, without getting me.”

"My God, are you ok?"

He answers “I’m feeling a bit better now that I’ve settled down a bit now that I’ve had a bit of time to process things, and of course having talked to Emma too I’m feeling a little bit better now.”

“That’s good, so are you going to be spending the night with Emma so that she can keep an eye on you?”

He says "I am because I think that I panicked Liv slightly, as I went all quiet and couldn't concentrate on doing the paperwork for it, so she called Emma and she told her to bring me here to keep an eye on me. As I've started to feel a bit better, thanks to us talking, she finished the work that she was doing and I suggested that we got some food as we went back to hers, and you're welcome to join us if you would like too."

“I might do that, but only if she lets me do it.”

Carisi responds "I should think she will let us do it unless you think that she won't trust us being together or something?"

Seeing the look of surprise on Rafael's face and his brain then engages and he realizes how what he said sounded, he begins to go bright red and tries to stutter out "I didn't mean it to come out like that." Rafael puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes it as he says with a smile on his face "Just calm down and take a breath."

He does as he’s told and as they look each other in the eye, they both notice the subtle flick of the eyes that they both do to one another’s lips and back to the eyes again, seeing the permission in their faces, the next thing they both know is that their lips meet in a kiss and Rafael’s hand slides off the shoulder that he had been squeezing to behind Sonny’s neck and as his tongue traces Sonny’s lips, Sonny opens up to him and the kiss becomes a lot deeper.

As the kiss breaks, Rafael leaves his hand on Sonny’s neck, stroking lightly with his fingers, as they both smile Sonny says with a slight joke “I’m guessing that means she may not be able to trust us.”

“Probably not, especially as I didn’t exactly want this to happen like this, but I am glad that it has happened.”

Sonny replies “And so am I, but you know that she will probably kill us both, as she’ll be saying that we shouldn’t be thinking about something like this with what happened today.”

Rafael smiles and shrugs as he says “You may be right, and we will talk more, but for now I will tell you that I have had feelings for you for quite a while now, but whatever happens from now on I am all in if this is what you want to happen?”

Sonny responds “It’s been the same for me too, and I do want this to happen between us, so how are we going to play this?”

“I think that we should let you recover from what happened today, then perhaps think about having a first date and take it from there.”

Sonny responds “Ok, I think that would be good, so what are we going to do about Em?”

“We had better tell her the truth, as if someone else finds out before her, then I do think that she will end up killing us both.”

Sonny agrees as he says “Yep, I think that she probably would kill us both.”

Of course, just at that moment, the person in question walks back into the office again, and even though she can sort of tell from looking at them and their body positions that something is going on between them both, but she still says "Who will kill the both of you?"

As Sonny answers with “You will.”

And then because of the way that Rafael rolls his eyes at her as she first of all hands him one of the coffees that she's got, she does a small giggle and then goes back to the coffee holder to pick up both coffees for her and Sonny, she hands him his, then puts hers down on the table, so that she can pull out one of the chairs from the table and can join them in sitting, after taking a sip of her coffee she responds "And why would I kill the two of you?"

So Sonny says as he begins to turn a bit red in the face and with his free hand begins to rub his, which always makes Emma smile about with it being one of his habits when he gets nervous about something “I told him about what happened today, and let’s just say we’ve admitted a few things and we’re going to make a go of this.”

Rafael then butts in as he adds “And we’re going to talk about things more once he recovers from today, along with having a first date.”

With that, she gets up from her seat, after putting her coffee down on the table, as she then hugs them both, and as she does so she says "I'm happy for the both of you, and I promise that I won't say anything to anyone unless you tell me that I can do so." After a small pause, she then adds "So are we going to head home so that we can eat, and Rafael would you like to join us?"

To which he responds “I would like that very much, but I’ll only do so if you think that you’ll be able to trust us?”

As she then spots Sonny doing an eye roll, she laughs once again and says "Oh, Lord how long will it be before the two of you end up picking up each other's habits? You're more than welcome to join us so that we can finally celebrate the two of you doing the right thing at last, and I should think that I can trust you both. All I will say though to you both is that when you two do get to that point, I do not want to hear anything about your sex life, thank you very much, and if at any time you end up staying at mine you will both have to remain quiet if you do, do anything because I don't want to hear anything either."

Sonny replies with a smile “We promise that we will behave ourselves.”

With that, she just smiles at both of them and says "you better. Come on let's get our stuff together and head out."

Rafael adds “I’ll go and get my stuff from the office and I’ll meet you both in the lobby.”

Just as he gets up from the sofa, he just lightly touches Sonny’s arm and it's Emma’s turn to roll her eyes at them both, even if on the quiet she is thinking that the two of them are just so cute together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be either following them back to Emma's or could possibly go onto their first date, not quite sure yet, but I do have both versions planned out already!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will see their conversation as Sonny tells Rafael about what happened to him that day if the conversation includes anything else, you'll just have to wait and see!


End file.
